Big Blue Sees Red
by patricia51
Summary: Ellie Bishop is in hot pursuit of Big Blue across the bullpen. The NCIS K9 has something of Ellie's, something vey embarrassing and he thinks they're playing keep-away. Can she get that item back before everyone at NCIS HQ realizes what's been going on between her and an Agent recently returned from overseas? Nope.
Big Blue Sees Red by patricia51

(Ellie Bishop is in hot pursuit of Big Blue across the bullpen. The NCIS K9 has something of Ellie's, something vey embarrassing and he thinks they're playing keep-away. Can she get that item back before everyone at NCIS HQ realizes what's been going on between her and an Agent recently returned from overseas? Nope.)

"No, no, no, no, NO Blue. Stop. Please. Good dog stop," implored NCIS Special Agent Eleanor Bishop.

The German Sheppard being addressed did indeed stop. Wagging his tail furiously he waited until the petite blonde was almost up to him. Just as she reached out to retrieve the stolen item he held in his mouth he turned and raced away. Bishop could have sworn she saw laughter in the dog's eyes. HE was certainly enjoying the game he had started.

She groaned. Oh this wasn't happening. It just COULDN'T be happening as she resumed her pursuit. She groaned louder as he dashed happily among the desks of the agents and support personnel and she saw that he was headed for the bullpen and her team.

This wasn't fair! Okay maybe, just maybe it was her fault. A lot of it anyway. She had been peacefully minding her own business, well the business of the cold case she had been working on, when she had heard someone familiar (very familiar) clear his throat and her heart had jumped. She looked across the room and her eyes met those of a certain Agent who wasn't due back in DC from Africa for two more days.

She had retained her cool. She hadn't sprung up and dashed across the room and flung herself at him. They had been keeping her relationship under the radar until they were both certain where it was going.

After her divorce she had promised herself she would never get in another relationship where the only thing they had in common was their jobs together. There had to be more. So no workplace romances for her. But he had changed that.

It had started out as nothing more than him lending a sympathetic ear when she was really down that first holiday season after she and Jake split. It had slowly became more as they discovered just how many interests they had in common. Finally they had started dating. Six months ago they had taken things to the next level but they, she, was still wary of going public.

It wasn't that she hadn't fallen for him. It wasn't that she didn't want something more. She saw Tim and Delilah all the time, now happily engaged and would have been jealous of how close they were if she hadn't been so happy for both of her friends. She had just been scared; scared that going public would make it all too real. Too real? That's what she wanted but when things were real it meant you could get hurt. She had thought they were real with Jake too.

Looking at him across the room with that twinkle in his eyes and that crooked grin on his handsome face swept away the lat doubts. The months apart had only made her feelings stronger. She got up from her desk.

"Going somewhere Bishop?"

She glanced at her three male co-workers. Tony's question had made Gibbs and Tim both look up. Nothing more than mild interest was on anyone's face. After all it wasn't as though they were in the middle of a murder or national security case. So no one did anything more than grunt when she replied she was going to the Ladies' Room.

She didn't make it there. Their casual strolls had brought them to a rarely used storage closet and in seconds they had been locked together, her face lifted to his and him showering her with kisses.

They had not planned to get as carried away as they had. They shouldn't have. But they had, all those months of celibacy putting them on edge. And that was another thing that wasn't fair. All HE had to do was undo his zipper; she had to get bare from the waist down.

Without a doubt it was her fault that the door wasn't closed all the way. But who could have even imagined that one of the K9 handlers would be here today checking. And Big Blue, whom she adored, was so well trained he was allowed to wander freely. That was probably just as well or there would have been a human along with Blue when the dog scratched at the door and it opened.

Somewhere she had read that dogs aren't really color blind but that they don't see yellows, greens and above all reds. Maybe so but there had to be some reason he had immediately snatched a certain skimpy red item of clothing and headed off. She had managed to struggle into her clothes, most of them anyway and tore out after him.

Fortunately most of the people here were used to seeing the K9 wander where he willed. She thought maybe, just maybe, she might get him to stop and get that item back before anyone noticed. Her hopes were dashed as she turned into the team's bullpen and saw the scene in front of her.

Big Blue was sitting down in front of Gibbs; tail still furiously lashing as the Team leader scratched his ears with his left hand. In his right hand he held the red item he had retrieved from the dog's mouth.

Ellie tried wildly to come up with some, any, reasonable explanation as to why Gibbs had found the dog with a pair of red panties in his mouth, obviously hers from her pursuit of him. She couldn't.

Things weren't helped by her realization that in her haste she had got both breasts awkwardly stuffed into on cup of her bra. Some buttons on her blouse were in the wrong holes, she had a sneaky suspicion her slacks weren't zipped up all the way and now that she had time to feel them she knew her shoes were on the wrong feet.

Not the slightest hint of a smile cracked Gibb's face as he extended her panties to her.

"Bishop, I suggest you get back to your original destination of the Ladies' Room before you were interrupted. Then get back to work."

Time and Tony were desperately pretending that they were seeing nothing, hearing nothing and were planning on never saying anything. Gibbs studied her. As he returned his full attention to rubbing Blue he made one last comment, so quietly she could tell he meant it for her ears only.

"I hope Stan Burley did a better job of getting dressed than you did."

She hoped so too.

(The End)

(Note: A couple of people have protested that Stan got married during the show, one saying he had a child. Nope. In the Season 10 episode "Squall" he tells Tony he's engaged. In the Season 13 episode "Saviors" he tells Tony "after my fiancee split" he had started seeing and getting close to one of the volunteer doctors, who unfortunately was one of those killed in the initial attack. So he's single again and the poor guy deserves a break.) 


End file.
